Vestido de Novia
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Cuando entré a verla, para interrogarla, aún tenía sangre en el vestido y la cara. ¡Yo me veo más hermosa! ¡Yo sería mejor esposa! ¡Iván estaría mejor conmigo, le podría dar verdaderos hijos! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¡Se debe casar conmigo!


**Vestido de novia**

**Disclaimer: **Historia **fic**ticia hecha por una **fan** sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje, descripción de violencia.

Uso de Nyo! USA y Nyo! Japón.

.

.

.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Agente Gilbert Beilschmidt.

—No hay de qué, señorita Honda.

—Sé que usted trabajó en el caso de Natalia Braginsky, hábleme de él.

El agente respiró profundamente, se acomodó en su asiento y sacó un cigarro que se llevó a los labios. Tras unos segundos empezó a hablar, con voz lenta, pausada y profunda.

— En este trabajo uno ve de todo. He visto desde un intestino en la antena de un automóvil, hasta un cuerpo dentro de una maleta. Es terrible y hace notar lo frágil que es el cuerpo humano y la vida misma, hoy estás aquí, mañana ya no. —Beilschimidt hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos escarlata en los ojos de la periodista japonesa que lo entrevistaba— uno aprende a olvidar ¿sabe? Pero ese caso, ese en concreto, estoy seguro que nunca lo podré borrar de mi mente. Tal vez porque fue el primero… tal vez porque ella era hermosa: ojos azules, piel de algodón y labios de melocotón.

Si la hubieras visto no creerías lo que hizo, menos la forma en que lo contó: hasta parecía aburrida y disgustada mientras me hablaba, como si la hiciera perder el tiempo. Me puso nervioso… Cuando entré a verla, para interrogarla, aún tenía sangre en el vestido y la cara. Sin embargo, estaba sentada, con la mirada al frente, no se giró ni hizo por atenderme hasta que me acomodé frente a ella.

—Mi hermano ¿está aquí?—me preguntó, antes si quiera de que me presentara.

—Quien hace las preguntas soy yo— le respondí. Ella solo arqueó sus cejas y suspiró, pero ya no dijo nada, solo respondía a preguntas directas.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Porque la maté— me contestó. Pero lo impactante, no vayas a creer que fue la rapidez con que lo dijo. No. Ni el tono, que fue el mismo que se usa para hacerle notar a alguien que es estúpido. No. Fue la tranquilidad, el regocijo al decir esas palabras. Te lo juro, hasta los ojos le brillaban cada que describía lo que hizo, la forma en que la mató, pero vamos en orden.

Era obvio que ella no sentía remordimiento alguno, tampoco intentaba esconder su culpa, entonces lo interesante del caso era el motivo, por eso seguí.

— ¿Por qué la mataste Natalia?

—No le he autorizado a llamarme por mi nombre— dijo al instante, pero respondió—. Porque me lo quería robar.

— ¿Qué?

—A mí hermano, obviamente—contestó sin disimular el desagrado y desprecio, no solo al hecho, también a mi persona. Pero fue de los pocos momentos en que ella habló sin necesidad de que preguntara. —Se interpuso entre nosotros. La perra le metió ideas en la cabeza y él se las creyó, hasta se iban a casar. Me lo iba a quitar. A mí, que siempre he estado a su lado: en las buenas y en las malas, cuando murieron nuestros padres, cuando se quedó sin empleo, cuando mi hermana nos abandonó. Yo ahí estaba, dispuesta a todo ¿y él? ¿De qué forma me lo paga? ¡Eh! Presentándomela, queriéndose casar con ella, yéndose de mi lado… comprándole cosas, libros, zapatos, vestidos…

— ¿El vestido que traes es de Emily?— la interrumpí y sudé frío ante los hielos de su mirada.

—Era de ella— precisó— pero se le veía mal, a mí, en cambio me queda perfecto.

— ¿La acompañaste a comprarlo?

—Ajá— dijo a la par que movía la mano y se recargaba en la silla.

— ¿Fue en ese momento cuando pensaste en matarla?

Negó y ante mi insistencia sonrió. Te lo juro, era hermosa, pero ese gesto no fue nada bello. Menos los movimientos de la cabeza cada que hablaba.

—Supe que debía quitarla del camino cuando llegó con su sonrisa de _Barbie_ a decirle que sería padre y comenzaron a planear la boda… Fue más lista de lo que creía. Temí. Por un momento pensé que me ganaría, pero no, no se lo iba a permitir. Me acerqué a ella y le dije que fuéramos a comprar el vestido, que mi hermano no podía verlo, porque era de mala suerte. Al principio se extrañó, pero después dijo ser feliz, porque ella siempre había creído que la odiaba y mi propuesta era una prueba de que no era así…

Natalia hizo una pausa y dejé de anotar. Me dediqué a observar la tensión en sus manos, como aferraba la tela del vestido y deslizaba más las palabras. Pero no me atreví a interrumpirla.

—Mi hermano, él sí que dudó, quiso acompañarnos, pero ella le dijo que no, que no había problema, que no debía hacer trampa. Recorrimos las calles y me seguía preguntando ¿cómo diantres acabó con él? ¿Qué le había hecho a mi querido hermano? Y ella no paraba de hablar: del bebé, de los vestidos, del bebé, de su hermana, del bebé, de Iván, de mi hermano, ¡odiaba que lo mencionara! Pero debía resistir. Ser fuerte. Faltaba poco. Acabaría con ella, con ello, con su farsa…

Además lo tenía todo planeado. Llegamos a la casa cuando mi hermano no estaba. Se puso el vestido, no le tuve que insistir para que se lo volviera a probar y ni siquiera porque estaba frente al espejo pudo ver el primer golpe llegar. El segundo me costó más trabajo. No la quería matar tan pronto. Debía sentir cómo le sacaba al bastardo y debía ver cómo lucía una verdadera novia, debía ver cómo me veía…

¡Bam! Sin esperarlo se puso de pie, al tiempo que tiraba la silla y detenía su discurso. No creo ni haber disimulado la forma en que me encogí cuando Natalia dejó de hablar. Sentía como si me faltara el aire más a mí que a ella. Al instante se abrió la puerta y entró mi compañero, pero moví la cabeza, Natalia no nos venía, caminaba en círculos, hasta que se detuvo y extendió los brazos.

— ¡Yo me veo más hermosa! ¡Yo sería mejor esposa! Iván estaría mejor conmigo, le podría dar verdaderos hijos, no gusanos rojos, no monstruos deformes… ¡Dónde está mi hermano! ¡Debe verme! ¡Se debe casar conmigo!

Avanzó hacía mí y entraron los refuerzos, tan chiquita, tan bonita, pero la muñeca era una fiera, no paraba de agitarse, de llamar a su hermano, de querer casarse.

La periodista parpadeó cuando la historia terminó, notó un ligero temblor en las manos que sujetaban la grabadora, pero al hablar su voz fue tranquila y controlada.

— ¿Aún tiene imágenes del caso que me pueda proporcionar?

Gilbert sonrió y asintió, se puso de pie y fue a uno de los archivos, extrajo el folder del caso y se lo pasó a la japonesa.

—Indíqueme cuáles desea.

Mientras Honda pasaba las hojas, sintió la bilis subir a la garganta. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones.

—Te digo, si me preguntas ¿cuál es el caso más perturbador? He visto muchas cosas, tal vez recuerdo ese porque fue el primero, tal vez por la forma en que la mató o tal vez porque era hermosa…

Ahora Honda tampoco podría olvidarlo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer :)

Este fic fue un cuento que escribí para Taller de Literatura y Periodismo el año pasado, por ello no lo publiqué. Claro que me inspiré en los personajes de Hetalia, por eso, ahora con unas pequeñas modificaciones pensé en compartirlo.

Se agradecen los comentarios.

Saludos.


End file.
